Usuário:SophieNeuenmuller
Sobre Mim Bem, tenho 17 anos atualmente e venho trabalhando na construção da wikia. Trabalharei futuramente para construir paginas de lights/web/visual novels, expandindo literalmente esse conteúdo.E meu nome é John, John Matheus. Páginas que construi *Jashin Average *Psycho Busters *Charlotte *YuruYuri *Tokyo Babel *To aru Majutsu no Index *Sands of Destruction *Date a Live *S.CRY.ed *Ultimate Antihero *Re:Creators *Nasuverso *Medaka Box *Mahou Shoujo of The End *Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou *Instant Bullet *Fort of Apocalypse *Gokukoku no Brynhildr *D.Y.N Freaks *Darwin's Game *Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyusoukyoku *Konjiki no Moji Tsukai *Lazy Dungeon Master *Campione *Infinite Dendrogram *The Forsaken Hero *Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica *Medaka Box *What a Beautiful (Universo) *The Obligatory Harem Contract *Platinum End *Petals of Reincarnation *Alive - The Final Evolution *Area D *Black Clover *Freezing *Kurokami *Mahou Sensei Negima *Sora no Otoshimono *Katekyo Hitman Reborn *Sailor Moon *The Gamer *Tokyo ESP *Berserk of Gluttony *Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi *Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari *Black Bullet *Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu *The Witch's House *Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru *Youjo Senki *Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? *Sword Art Online Personagens que gosto *Anri *Hase Kakeru *Satou *Kamijou Touma *Tendou Setsuna *Altair *Kamishiro Homura *Rimuru Tempest *Yakagi Suimei *Hajime Nagumo *Aoi Hinata *Reinhard Heydrich *O Protagonista (Persona 3) *Aleister Crowley *Rou *Kumoko *Enkidu *Arcueid Brunestud *Sion Eltnam Atlasia *Night of Wallachia *Ryougi Shiki *Plachta *Aichi Sendou *Kai Toshiki *Kirito *Asuna *Obito Uchiha *Madara Uchiha *Deus (Tokyo Babel) *Raziel (Tokyo Babel) *Touta Konoe *Kyrie Illunis *Enel *Crocodile *Luffy *Sai Akuto *Nikola Tesla (Ourai no Gahkthun) *Madoka Kaname *Kazuma Torisuna *Kurosaki Ichigo *Aqua *Megumin *Rukia Kuchiki *Death Gun *Black Rock Shooter *Karuna *Ruphas Mafahl *Kakine Teitoku *Saber (Arturia Pendragon) *Star Punch Girl *Diablo (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) *Yue *Demiurge *Tachibana Kukuri *Kumagawa Misogi *Seiya *Belldandy *Fate Graphite *Samus Aran *Velvet Crowe *Sorey *Mithos Yggdrasil *Veldora Tempest Música que gosto Luna Haruna (春奈るな) *Sweet Fantasy *Reason *Windia *Ripple Effect *Naked Heart *Monster *Fly Me to the Moon *Junshin Crisis *SXW - Soul World *Yura Yura *Koisuru Pompadour Ushirokarahaiyoritai G (後ろから這いより隊G) *Koi wa Chaos no Shimobenari (恋は渾沌の隷也) *Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos (太陽曰く燃えよカオス) Lick G *Bones *Hollyview *Oasobi *This Is Ma Way *Positive State of Mind *Mellow Akira (あきらめろ) *Sociopath *TURN OFF, TAKE OFF *Twin Peaks *Omo (思) *There'sSomeHoes *Show B *Chosen 1 *ROLA coldrain *Evolve *Aware and Awake *You Lie *Chasing Dreams *Wrong *Words of the Youth *Heart of the Young *Fire in the Sky *ENVY *FEED THE FIRE *Gone Meu objetivo na Wiki Fiction Battlefield a.k.a FB Bem, estou nessa wikia com um propósito, que é proporcionar ótimos perfis, totalmente revisados, indo com o fluxo que a obra permite e induz. Ou seja, sem hypes, sem mais e sem menos. Além disso tenho o desejo de alcançar no minino, entre esse ano e no outro, ao todo 5k mil perfis (somando os versos). Creio que isso seja pessoal meu, mas de toda forma é algo que não deixarei de almejar não importa como.